justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Maps
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2014 |nogm = 3 (Classic) 2 (Mashup) |dg = |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low |mashup = Best of JD3 |alt = Party Master Mode Community Remix |mode = Solo |pc = to |gc = to |lc = (Classic/Party Master) (Mashup) |pictos = 139 (Classic) 62 (Mashup) |nowc = Mad (Classic) MadMU (Mashup) |audio = |perf = Céline Baron |dura = 3:14 }}Maroon 5 tarafından "Maps", , , ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Dansçı, kısa pembe saçlı bir kız. Mavi, ekoseli bir ürün üst kısmı, mavi bir etek, mavi tayt ve koyu mavi topuklu pembe bir yelek giyiyor. Koro sırasında cildi siyaha döner, yeleği sarıya döner, sivri siyahı / kaybolur ve eteği şeride yakınlaşır. Arka Plan Arka plan diğer sıcak renklerle pembedir. Bazı noktalarda, çeşitli desenlerde kırmızı ve sarı piksellerin üretildiğini ortaya çıkarır. Dansçı belli bir hareket yaptığında dairesel desenler üretilir. Bazı kısımlarda enlem ve boylam çizgileri görülebilir. Arka planın tamamı bulanık bir harita gibi görünüyor. Koro sırasında pembe arka plan koyu mor olur ve desenler farklı desenlerde yanıp sönen koyu ışıklara dönüşür. "Yani size yönlendiren haritayı takip ediyorum" söylendiğinde, ızgara çizgileri oluşuyor. Köprü sırasındaki arka plan, ayetler sırasındaki arka plana benzer, ancak bir harita açıkça görülebilir. Mashup Maps has an unlockable Mashup with the theme "Best of JD 3" that only features dancers from . Dancers GM# - indicates a Gold Move. The # refers to the Gold Move's number. *''What You Waiting For?'' *''Forget You'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' *''Venus'' *''Let’s Go To The Mall'' *''California Gurls GM1' *Apache (Jump On It)'' *''What You Waiting For?'' *''Forget You'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Venus'' *''Let’s Go To The Mall'' *''California Gurls ''GM2 *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''What You Waiting For?'' *''Venus'' *''Baby Don’t Stop Now'' *''Only Girl (In The World)'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Forget You'' *''Video Killed the Radio Star'' *''California Gurls '' Party Master Mode Maps has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions listed in order of appearance. (Captions in '''bold' indicate a Song Switch)'' *'''''Maps *Snap The Rain/Insane Fitness/Froufrou Dance/Powered Circle *I Feel Crazy/Fashionable Shake/Tribal TipToe/Pump It Up *Dance With My Umbrella/Gomina Pumps/Jump And Feel/Walk Like An Explorer *Ice Punch/Self Control/Pendulum Whip/Hit Em Strong *Feel So Street/Western Slide/'Summer'/'Birthday' *Follow My Rhythm/It's Me/Dance Of Joy/Tortured Walk *Viva Sombrero/Neon Light Distress/Pom Pom Run/Shake Your Shoulders *Dance Like A Fool/Violent Walk/Crazy Walk/Double Shoulders *Winter Slide/Hippie Ragga/'Holding Out for a Hero'/'Birthday' *Love You Softly/Glamorous Shake/Sexy Pumps/Retro Running *Ragga Pumps/Snake Vibes/Hippie Punch/Pixel Punch *Victory/Strong Girl/Let's Samba/For You You And You *Hands Up/Disco Mill/Spend Some Glitters/Groovy Shake *Men Exclusive/Rock My World/'Summer'/'Built For This' *I'm The Future/Don't Move/Try Bollywood/Western Violin *Western Lash/I'm Stuck/Sing Everybody/Fitness Victory *Claws Balance/Tribal Samba/Play Guitar With The Devil/Crazy Walk *Cheerleading/Hippie Fight/Fear The Wolf/Que Calor *Charleston/Salsa Man/'Built For This'/'Holding Out for a Hero' *Look At My Elbows/Overpowered Mill/Skiing Back Again/Rest A Little *Pom Pom Swing/Disturbed Shake/Check My Style/Black Light Cross *''Maps'' Gold Moves Klasik Klasik rutinde 3 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1 ve 2: Kollarınızı yüzünüzün önünde iki kez alkışlayın. Godl Moves 3: Sol kolunuzu dışa doğru itin ve sağ kolunuzu kendinize doğru çekin, ardından ters yönde tekrarlayın. Mad gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 Mad gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 in-game Mad gm 2.png|Gold Move 3 Mad gm 2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup Mashup'ta her ikisi de aynı olan 2 adet Gold Moves var: Her İki Gold Moves: Sağ elini sol omzuna koy. ('' California Gurls ) Californiagurls gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves (California Gurls) Madmu gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Community Remix ''Maps has a Community Remix. The following are featured: *SedentaryPack07 Canada *RiverGoddess72 USA *LolaS2 Brazil *JulioCesarBrasi Brazil *Stalhito France *xComigonz90 Chile *Cruzader4Ever Chile *EdherThulio Brazil *DyingHalfling98 USA *Carmen2402 Spain *DevouringJam8 Brazil *bondi96 Germany *SoToSendoCadu Brazil *TheFairyDina France *CamusCreed Brazil *littlesiha USA *vKx JeckTech USA *LUIS gamer18 Brazil *rudax33 Poland *RAGAKT Brazil *Brylon23 USA *cjnorris101 USA *LINMX USA Dance Quests Maps appears in the following Dance Quest: *Castle Appearances in Mashups Maps appears in the following Mashups: *''I’m An Albatraoz'' (Merry Go Round) *''Lights'' (Pink Hair) *''Want To Want Me '' Captions Maps appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Catch Me * Side Switches Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs K-R Trivia * Koro sırasında dansçısı eldiveni sürekli turuncudan kırmızıya parlar. * dosyalarında bulunan piktogram sprite içinde üç beta piktogram, bir yer tutucu ve kullanılmayan bir Gold Move var. Galeri Game Files Mad_cover_generic.png|''Maps'' Mad_mashup.png|''Maps'' (Mashup) Maps cover albumcoach.png| album coach mad_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach mad_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Mad banner bkg.png| menu banner Mad map bkg.png| map background Mad_cover.png| cover Madmu cover.png| cover (Mashup) Mad cover@2x.jpg| cover Mad1024.png| cover 215.png|Avatar 200234.png|Golden avatar 300234.png|Diamond avatar Mad pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Mad menu.png|''Maps'' on the menu Mad routinemenu.png| routine selection screen Mad coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Madmu coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Mashup) Mad_jdnow_menu_old.png|''Maps'' on the menu (Outdated) Mad_jdnow_score_old.png| score screen (Outdated) Mad_jdnow_menu_new.png|''Maps'' on the menu (Updated) Mad_jdnow_coachmenu_new.png| coach selection screen (Updated) Mad_jdnow_score_new.png| score screen (Updated) mad jd2018 menu.png|''Maps'' on the menu mad jd2018 load.png| loading screen mad jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Mad announcement.png|Photo of the announcement videohttps://www.instagram.com/p/suxbP6tzzN/ MAP.jpg Mad promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Madcmu announcement.png|Community Remix announcement Justdanceawards fanvideo winner.jpg| Awards Fan Video of the Year winner announcement Behind the Scenes Mad brief.png|Creative brief Beta Elements Mad beta pictogram 1.png|Unused pictogram 1 Mad beta pictogram 2.png|Unused pictogram 2 (not a Gold Move) Mad beta pictogram 3.png|Unused pictogram 3 Placeholder pictogram.png|Placeholder pictogram Mad beta gm.png|Beta Gold Move Others Mad thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Mad thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Mad no gui gameplay 1.png Mad no gui gameplay 2.png Mad no gui gameplay 3.png Videos Official Music Video Maroon 5 - Maps (Explicit) Teasers Maps - Gameplay Teaser (US) Maps - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' "Maps" - Just Dance 2015 PS4 舞力全开2015 (41)Maps-Maroon 5五星评价JUST DANCE Maps - Just Dance Now Maps - Just Dance 2016 Maps - Just Dance 2017 "Maps" - Just Dance 2018 Maps - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Maps (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 'Party Master Mode' Maps (Party Master Mode) - Just Dance 2015 Maps (Party Master Mode) - Just Dance 2015 (Gamepad) 'Community Remix' Maps (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2015 References Site Navigation de:Maps es:Maps en:Maps Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Rock Şarkıları Kategori:Maroon 5 Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 2015 Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2015 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Party Master Mode Şarkıları Kategori:Community Remix Şarkıları Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Céline Baron